Fluttershy
Fluttershy is a pegasus pony and one of the main characters of the series. She is normally very timid and quiet, and is frequently seen tending to her animals. She represents the Element of Kindness. She was replaced by Thunder Lane (Trevor Devall) in Two and a Half Ponies.__TOC__ Description Fluttershy has a yellow coat, cerulean eyes and a pink mane and tail, and she speaks in a soft, gentle, timid voice. Her cutie mark is three butterflies. Gentle to a fault, Fluttershy finds the world an intimidating and frightening place. Extremely shy, she finds it extremely difficult to raise her voice above a soft whisper and occasionally finds it difficult to speak at all. In Friendship is Magic, Part 1 she proved unable to even tell Twilight Sparkle her name, and in Dragonshy she was unable to make herself heard as she attempted to tell the townsfolk of the danger. There are many other situations that frighten her too, she is very prone to jumping at sudden movement or loud noises, for instance, and is always the most unnerved in scary situations such as The Palace Maze in The Return Of Harmony, Part 1. Large monsters such as Dragons justifiably terrify her, unfortunately both against The Red Dragon and the Hydra, this rendered her too scared to fly. Fluttershy has proven herself able to become more assertive, however, though she has a habit of overcompensating when she does. In Suited For Success she was extremely unwilling to give her opinion on Rarity's Dress, however when finally forced to do so she replied with a haughty, snide rant that left Rarity speechless. Likewise in Sonic Rainboom her final cheering for Rainbow Dash was easily the loudest, despite her difficulties in uttering anything more than a whisper before. Her most impressive loss of composure was in The Best Night Ever, where her determination to catch the garden animals led to shouting, chasing, and even a mad cackle. She is even able to weaponize this, as described in Talents below. Despite her seeming insecurities, Fluttershy is more secure than initial impressions would suggest. She is proud of her ability to care for animals and appears much more confident with them than with her fellow Ponies. She shows no fear or nervousness when confronting the angry manticore in Friendship is Magic, Part 2, and in A Bird in the Hoof even defies Celestia when she saw Philomena was sick. She’s also the only pony who manages to resist Discord in The Return Of Harmony Part 1, totally at ease with the fact that she’s the weakest of her friends and that she has a lot of flaws that hold her back. In fact she occasionally shows a somewhat arrogant side to her personality. Once encouraged to voice her opinion she quickly got carried away in Suited For Success, as confident she knew better than Rarity as the others were. In Stare Master she stated that she was “Good with animals, good with kids” and was totally certain that she could handle the Cutie Mark Crusaders, which quickly proved more difficult than she assumed. As mentioned above, she outright stolen Philomena from Celestia in A Bird in the Hoof, confident that she could make her better and return her to Celestia before she knew she was missing. Though always done in a willingness to help, this quality does tend to lead to her biting off more than she can chew. Hasbro.com description A graceful, fawn-like filly, Fluttershy's gentle, serene ways make her unusually attractive to all types of forest animals, whose care and high priority. She'd like nothing more than to spend every waking moment caring for her animal friends in her secluded meadow cottage, and that's because Fluttershy is, well... shy. Sweet, soft-spoken, and often fearful, her pony friends treasure her kindness, but have to work hard to help her come out of her shell. To their surprise, however, she emits an intimidating strength when she witnesses someone being treated unfairly or killed in a gruesome manner. Fluttershy has a lot of fears to overcome, but certainly one day her strength of character and enormous heart will make her a force to be reckoned with! Hubworld description Graceful Fluttershy has a special way with forest animals. Her favorite thing is to care for them in her quiet meadow cottage. That's because Fluttershy is, well... shy. She's sweet, soft-spoken, and kind of a scaredy-pony. Her friends love her for her kindness, and they work hard to bring her out of her shell. Appearances Talents Fluttershy is a rather strange pegasus, in that most of her talents revolve around her love of the ground. Her job has many different aspects and she shows skill at all of them, most importantly in her near supernatural animal empathy. She is able to calm and communicate with animals as unusual and dangerous as the Manticore in Friendship is Magic, Part 2, and seems more comfortable with them than she is with her fellow ponies. She is also a skilled veterinarian, her house often hosting convalescing animals. She is able to fix broken bones and has a supply of various medicines, along with knowledge of the use of complementary therapies such as control of the temperature and humidity, along with aromatherapy. Fluttershy’s p hysical abilities are limited at best. Her attempt to kick a vase made it wobble slightly before righting itself and she has never shown any great levels of stamina. She’s also a nervous flier who very rarely shows any great speed, and as a filly was barely able to support her own weight in the air. This is dramatically averted in The Return of Harmony, Part 2 however, when the possibility that Discord might win gives her the strength to pull Twilight Sparkle's balloon fast enough to catch up with even Rainbow Dash. While completely incapable in a fight she does have one formidable ability for ending them, which is called The Stare. When angered, she can cow almost anyone with sheer force of personality, staring, and verb ally reprimanding them into quivering submission. Her performance against the manticore might have been the first demonstration of this talent but its qualities were comprehensively demonstrated against the red dragon in Dragonshy, where she actually managed to make him cry despite being a tiny fraction of his size. The ability was when it was used again against a cockatrice, and was formally named in Stare Master, . Though extremely effective, this ability is held back by the fact that Fluttershy is rarely able to muster the assertiveness the ability requires, stating, "I can't control when it happens. It just happens." Fluttershy is interested in beauty and fashion and possesses impressive ability at sewing considering she lacks a horn for fine manipulation, it’s worth noting that their Gala dresses were all made by her. Indeed she also displays detailed fashion knowledge that even shocks Rarity, though when it comes to designing her ideas are clearly shown to have been placed together with no aesthetic sense whatsoever. Judging from reactions to her in Green Isn't Your Color, her natural beauty can’t be underestimated either. Rarity praises her natural grace and Photo Finish is extremely open in her admiration for Fluttershy’s qualities as a model. Gallery Trivia Category:Pegasus Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Mares Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Needs Pictures Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Female Category:Characters introduced in two-part episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9